


Dream come true

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Niou opted for a night out again and unexpectedly finds what he was looking for all along.





	Dream come true

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-03-13 03:11pm to 03:20pm

When Niou had opted for posing as a woman again to actually get to dance at the salsa club he often frequented, he had anticipated to be asked for more than just that. Even for full-blown sex. What he hadn't been prepared for, was to be asked to dance by someone who would - literally - dance him off his feet. That he knew that person was an added - and very hot - bonus. 

Niou loved salsa. It was one of the passions no one, except maybe Yagyuu, had ever found out about him. But, as much as he loved it, he couldn't stand dancers who only did it half-way. But this one? This one knew what he was doing and to utter perfection. Niou had never felt like this. They might actually be able to enter competitions! But he was getting ahead of himself, again. There was simply no way his dance partner would ever agree on anything as soon as he found out he was dancing with a male and with Niou Masaharu on top of that. So Niou did the only thing he could do: He decided to cherish every second to the fullest and not look too sad when the dance ended, leaving a feeling of sadness and emptiness at the same time. But then a gentle hand lifted his face and he got to look into those gorgeous brown eyes. 

Tezuka smiled. "How about without the get-up next time?"

Niou kissed him.


End file.
